


vuelta a casa

by caelium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelium/pseuds/caelium
Summary: Lance respiró hondo, recuerdos de su familia junto a él mostrándose en su mente . En un momento, todas los recuerdos de su infancia pasaron ante sus ojos, desde momentos tan importantes como la graduación de Luis hasta simples cenas un domingo por la noche. Recordó todo lo importante y lo que no lo parecía tanto, todas las grandes y pequeñas cosas que ocurrieron bajo ese techo. Todo lo que extrañaba las noches en su dormitorio, con Hunk roncando a su lado, pero que sabía que volvería a vivir las próximas vacaciones cuando volviera a casa. Todo lo que lo inundaba y ahogaba en mitad del espacio, y que tenía miedo de no volver a ver jamás.Todo lo que ya no volvería a ver.





	vuelta a casa

**Author's Note:**

> no sé que estoy haciendo con mi vida.  
> pero esto es un buen "que te follen" a voltron por no darle NADA de pasado a lance. por no darle nada básicamente.  
> así que esperad más mierdas de estas.  
> porque las va a haber.

El sol cubano se alzaba alto en el cielo, cubriendo el pueblo en una calurosa manta primaveral. Los pájaros cantaban sin ton ni son, las olas rompían a lo lejos–en Varadero, y, por un momento, Lance sintió como si todo volviera a ser como siempre–excepto que no lo era.

Donde antes había personas en sus puestos de comida o de ropa, charlando felizmente con sus compradores; donde antes había familias tomando helado en un banco o niños jugando al pilla pilla; había ahora troncos de árboles arrancados de cuajo, coches abandonados y trozos de piedra que antes formaban paredes.

Donde antes había coloridas casas, ahora había tejados hundidos y ventanas rotas.

Donde antes había vida, ahora no había más que fantasmas.

La guerra lo había destrozado todo.   

Lance cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, aferrándose al pasado, pero la realidad ya había inundado su mente, y no podía parar de pensar en el hecho de que su casa había sido destruida. Exhaló, abriendo los ojos de nuevo y mirando al frente, forzándose a aceptarlo. ¿Honestamente, por qué le dolía tanto? Cuando aterrizaron en la Tierra, lo primero que todos vieron fue destrucción: edificios hechos añicos, carreteras rajadas por la mitad, la tierra elevándose y hundiéndose, haciendo parecer que pisaban montañas. ¿Por qué pensó que con su pueblo iba a ser diferente? ¿Por qué pensó que aunque todos habían perdido sus casas, él iba a ser una excepción? ¿Por qué? ¿Por defender el universo? Tampoco es como si hubiera hecho mucho.

Su hilo de pensamientos fue interrumpido por una mano posándose en su hombro. Lance miró a su derecha, encontrando a su madre mirándole con una cara que gritaba preocupación: cejas levemente hundidas, y ojos simpáticos, cálidos.

“Sé que es duro, mijo, lo sé,” susurró, dejando su mano caer y sonriéndole dulcemente. “Pero tienes que seguir adelante. Estamos juntos en esto.”

Lance le devolvió la sonrisa. Tenía razón.

Respirando hondo una vez más, un leve aroma a quemado mezclado con agua de mar inundando sus fosas nasales, le dió las gracias a _Red._ Le dió las gracias por haberlo ayudado en toda esa guerra. Porque, aunque toda la ciudad había acabado así, su familia y las de muchas más personas seguía vivas gracias a él. Sabía que por muy doloroso que todo eso fuera, debía centrarse en lo positivo. En lo que importaba. Y eso era, que toda su familia estaba viva.

Lance sonrió cuando notó un leve rugido en el fondo de su mente. _Red_ , haciendo uso de su único método de comunicación, abarrotó la mente de Lance con imágenes de él mismo pilotando desde _Blue_ hasta él. Lance, teniendo que descifrar lo que el león quería decir, asumió que le estaba diciendo que no lo hizo todo él solo. Que Lance también le había ayudado. 

_Gracias Red,_ le dijo Lance. _Supongo que los dos hacemos un buen equipo, ¿verdad?._ Al notar otro rugido, éste suave y llenándolo de felicidad y calma, Lance sonrió para sí y se dispuso a alcanzar a su madre, quién había empezado ya a caminar hacia su casa.

Lance andó apresuradamente hasta frenar al lado de su madre, tomando un ritmo normal. Ya habían cruzado la calle principal, el centro del pueblo, y se aventuraban a la zona residencial. Subiendo por la cuesta que eventualmente desembocaría en la pequeña plaza tan familiar para Lance, este no paraba de pensar en su familia, en lo mucho que  solía rogar a las infinitas estrellas del universo por poder verlos a todos una última vez. Y ahora, aún dirigiéndose a su casa destruida, Lance no podía evitar sentirse agradecido, porque no sabía que habría sido de él si hubiera tenido que caminar esta cuesta él solo, llegando a su casa destruída e imaginándose a su familia aplastada bajo las tejas, o quemadas por los láseres de las naves Galra, o–

Lance negó con la cabeza, sacándose de ese hilo de pensamientos. Su madre estaba ahí mismo. Su padre y sus hermanos estaban en los campamentos. Saldrían de esta. Lo que importaba era el ahora. Lo que importaba era que estaban vivos.

“Mami,” dijo Lance, rompiendo el silencio que los sumergía.

Lance vió por el rabillo del ojo como su madre giraba la cabeza hacia su dirección. Sabiendo que su madre le estaba escuchando, Lance siguió hablando.

“¿Y papi y los demás? ¿Han venido a ver la casa?,” preguntó Lance, simplemente por pura curiosidad.

“Sí, mijo, vinimos todos cuando tú estabas en el hospital todavía,” dijo su madre con tono triste.

Lance pensó y pensó en algún día en el que su familia no le visitara en el hospital a causa de venir aquí, pero no le vino ninguno a la mente. Su familia le había visitado _todos_ los días. Todos…

“¿Fue el día en que me dejásteis a Sylvio y Nadia porque dijistéis que íbais a hacer recados?,” preguntó Lance, siendo este el único día que se le presentó mínimamente sospechoso.

“Sí, ese fue,” dijo su madre, mirando al frente de nuevo. “No vinimos para nada importante. Solo para ver lo que quedó sin destruir y recogerlo.” Su madre miró al suelo y una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios. “Es más duro cuando hay pruebas materiales de que ahí hubo vida, ¿sabes? Cuando ves la ropa tirada por el suelo, las mesas partidas por la mitad, el sofá aplastado por una viga,” su madre hizo una pausa, su labio inferior temblando, y su voz se rompió, “las fotos rotas y perdidas.” Lance paró de andar, y su madre también paró a su lado, lágrimas empezando a resbalar de sus ojos. Lance, algo dudoso, le frotó la espalda, ambos parados en el sitio, su madre intentando y fracasando en recuperar la compostura. Lance chistó y le aseguró que no pasaba nada por llorar, que lo sacara todo afuera.

“Sólo…,” empezó a decir su madre, sollozos escapando de sus labios con cada palabra. “Es muy duro, mijo. Nadie esperaba esto. Un día estábamos durmiendo en casa y al siguiente…” Un sollozo escapó su garganta, y Lance volvió a repetir:

“No pasa nada mami, shhh, sácalo todo afuera.”

Era duro ver a su madre así. Nunca la había visto llorar, mucho menos de esta manera. Nunca hasta ahora había pensado en su madre como alguien que pudiera llorar, o alguien que sufriera por sí sola. Nunca pensó en su madre como una persona que pudiera romperse. Pero aquí estaba, rompiéndose, y lo menos que podía hacer Lance era volverla una de nuevo.

“Es muy duro, mijo. En esa casa nació Luis. En esa casa Raquel dió sus primeros pasos, y Vero dijo ‘mami’ por primera vez, y Marcos aprendió a leer.” Su madre miró a Lance a los ojos, estos rojos y llorosos, lágrimas resbalándose por sus mejillas. “Leandro, en esa casa creciste tú. En esa casa crecimos todos, y ahora está destruida.”

Lance respiró hondo, recuerdos de su familia junto a él mostrándose en su mente . En un momento, todas los recuerdos de su infancia pasaron ante sus ojos: recordó enfadarse con su madre cuando aplastó una corona de cartulina hecha para él, recordó poner dientes bajo la almohada esperando al ratoncito pérez, recordó pretender que él y sus hermanos eran maestros y los peluches esparcidos por su cuarto eran sus alumnos, recordó salir a correr por el barrio con sus hermanas las mañanas de verano. Jugar a la nintendo con Raquel, probarse ropa a altas horas de la noche con Marcos en su habitación, enseñarle a su abuela a jugar a las cartas, llorar cuando Vero se fue a Garrison y recibirla con los brazos abiertos cada verano. Recordó desde momentos tan importantes como la graduación de Luis hasta simples cenas un domingo por la noche. Recordó todo lo importante y lo que no lo parecía tanto, todas las grandes y pequeñas cosas que ocurrieron bajo ese techo. Todo lo que extrañaba las noches en su dormitorio, con Hunk roncando a su lado, pero que sabía que volvería a vivir las próximas vacaciones cuando volviera a casa. Todo lo que lo inundaba y ahogaba en mitad del espacio, y que tenía miedo de no volver a ver jamás.

Todo lo que ya no volvería a ver.

Los ojos de Lance se nublaron con lágrimas, y subió una temblorosa mano hacia su boca, intentando contener los lloriqueos que luchaban por escapar de sus labios.

Todo lo que ya no volvería a ver. Todo por su culpa. Si hubiera descubierto que Shiro era un clon antes, quizá las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Quizá  hubieran llegado antes que los Galra, y la Tierra no estaría destruida. Su casa no estaría destruida.

Un gemido escapó de su boca. Lágrimas empezaron a escurrir por sus mejillas, y con ellas, todo lo contenido durante los años que Lance llevaba en mitad del espacio. Cada noche que se quedó despierto pensando en si valía la pena todo lo que estaba haciendo. En que estaba luchando por una vida libre de guerra que no podría llegar a vivir.

Y en odiarse a sí mismo. En llamarse a sí mismo egoísta por pensar así.

“Lo siento mami,” dijo Lance entre gemidos y lloriqueos, encorvándose. “Es todo mi culpa. Si hubiera sido más rápido, si hubiera sido mejor, esto no-” sollozó. Lance respiró hondo y lo intentó de nuevo. “Esto no habría pasado. Lo siento mami. Siento no haber sido lo suficientemente bueno.” La voz de Lance se quebró con la última frase.

Extrañamente, sus lloriqueos aumentaron cuando notó la mano de su madre en su espalda, haciendo repetidos círculos. Ahora era él el que escuchaba los dulces “shhh, no pasa nada mijo, échalo todo afuera” de su madre. _Genial, se ha tenido que consolar ella sola para consolarte a_ ti, pensó Lance. _Eres demasiado que aguantar. No puedes ni consolar a tu madre, porque al final lo haces todo sobre ti. Todo esto es culpa tuya. Que tu madre se sienta así es culpa tuya. Que tanta gente haya muerto es culpa tuya. Que–_

“Leandro.” Los pensamientos de Lance fueron interrumpidos al escuchar a su madre. Lance se enderezó y la miró, quienes ojos seguían rojos pero no más llenos de lágrimas. Su madre respiró hondo y, al ver que tenía la atención de su hijo, prosiguió.

“Lance, cariño, esto no es culpa tuya. Que los aliens hicieran lo que hicieron no fue culpa tuya. Que todo esto haya pasado _no es tu culpa_. Es la culpa de los aliens, que son lo que hicieron esto en primer lugar, ¿si?”

“Pero mami, no lo entiendes, yo lo podría haber evitado–”

“No, Lance. No.” Los ojos de Lance se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar el repentino cambio de tono. “Los aliens tenían esa intención, y no hubieran parado hasta conseguir lo que querían, quisiera quien quisiera interponerse en su camino. ¿Lo entiendes?” Lance asintió lentamente, lágrimas no más cayendo de sus ojos. Sin embargo, su madre no parecía satisfecha con su respuesta, pues sus ojos no perdieron la intensidad adquirida al contradecir a su hijo.

Después de largos momentos en los que sólo le miraba, habló de nuevo. “Lance, cariño, hay cosas que no puedes cambiar, y debes entenderlo. Debes _dejar_ de intentar solucionar todo. _Deja_ de echar el mundo sobre tus hombros. No es sano.” Ante esto, Lance rió, recordando todas las veces que su madre había usado esta excusa ante las más estúpidas situaciones.

Su madre le dió en la espalda. Lance gimió. “No te rías de mí. Es verdad lo que te digo, mijo. Ya has hecho demasiado por el universo. Has hecho demasiado por todos nosotros. _Has defendido el universo_. Tú eres la razón por la que seguimos vivos, todos y cada uno de nosotros.” Lance sonrió, las lágrimas pegándose a sus mejillas y secándose ante el sol. Se acercó a su madre y la abrazó.

“Gracias mijo,” escuchó Lance decir a su madre. Se separó de ella y la miró confuso. Ante esto su madre, extrañamente, sonrió más de lo que ya estaba.

“¿Por qué?,” le preguntó Lance. Si su memoria no le fallaba, no había hecho nada por lo que su madre tuviera que estar agradecida.

“Por volver vivo,” dijo simplemente su madre.

Ante esto, Lance frunció las cejas, y sonrió, negando con la cabeza y mirando al suelo ante la respuesta.

“Mijo, mírame.” Lance despegó la mirada del suelo y miró nuevamente a su madre, quien lo miraba con una dulce sonrisa en su cara. “No es tontería lo que te digo, Lance. Cuando desapareciste, estábamos todos tan preocupados.” Su madre miró al suelo, su sonrisa volviéndose triste, pero no dejando su cara. “Pero nunca perdimos la esperanza. Nunca. La gente nos decía que era inútil, que era obvio que tú ya,” hizo una pausa. “Que tú ya nos habías dejado, y que solo nos negábamos a aceptarlo.”

“Mami…” Lance avanzó pequeños pasos hacia su madre.

“Pero luego volviste,” dijo su madre, mirando a Lance nuevamente con su dulce sonrisa de vuelta en la cara. “Has vuelto. Y eso es lo que importa.”

Después de todo lo que había pasado, su madre le daba las gracias por _volver vivo_. Era algo tan, tan de ella. Y Lance lo había echado tanto de menos. La había echado tanto de menos. Había echado tanto de menos sus preocupaciones. Sus celebraciones por lo más insignificante y simple. Su positivismo. Su negarse a no ayudar a su familia en todo lo posible, hasta el punto en el que resultaba molesta y metomentodo.

Había echado tanto de menos formar tan gran parte en la vida de una persona. Había echado tanto de menos sentirse querido.

Lance le devolvió la sonrisa, luchando contra las lágrimas que volvían a emerger en sus ojos. Ahora entendía lo que su madre sentía al decirle esas palabras. Porque él también le estaba agradecido, por seguir creyendo en él aunque no sabía dónde estaba, aunque no sabía qué estaba haciendo. Por no darle la espalda nunca. Por quererlo.

Por lo más insignificante para una madre pero lo más apreciado por un hijo.

Lance se dió la vuelta. Giró para volver por donde habían venido.

“¿Qué haces, mijo?,” preguntó su madre, confusa.

“Ya no quiero ver la casa, mami. Ya no me hace falta.” Y sin dar más explicaciones, empezó a bajar la cuesta.

Todo lo que quedó sin decir cruzó su mente. Ya no quería verla porque no quería quedar atado al pasado. Ya no quería verla porque no quería seguir culpándose. Ya no quería verla porque eso no importaba. Porque lo que importaba era que su corazón seguía palpitando. Ya no quería volver porque quería pasar página. Porque quería empezar de nuevo con su familia a su lado.

Su madre apareció a su lado, aunque Lance no hubiera dado razones. Porque con ella no eran necesarias. Porque ella seguiría ahí, pasara lo que pasara.

“Bueno, de todas maneras eran un montón de escombros,” dijo su madre.

“Ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> el principio de lance dándose cuenta de lo mucho que vale nace de estar con las personas que le quieren.  
> gracias por leer!!  
> sugerencias, opiniones, odio hacia voltron, lo que sea? puedes comentarlo.


End file.
